


Always

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Don't Let Me Fall [5]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: Back in Arabia after the Paris Peace Conference, Ali and Aurens decide it is finally time to tell Ali's parents about their relationship.  Things go pretty much exactly how they expect.  Or do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the heavens I see your eyes,  
> In your eyes I see the heavens.  
> Why look for the Moon  
> or another Sun?  
> What I see will always be enough for me.  
> ~ Rumi
> 
> For Alienor, who requested this piece, though the second chapter will be fairly generalized, cuz I'm pretty sure you all want what's coming...
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are any errors. I try really hard to do my research but the internet can be faulty and I am not Muslim or Middle Eastern, so if I get anything wrong, I am so very, very sorry.

They had been back in Arabia for three months now. Aurens had been afraid that he would feel out of place, but it was like coming home. He was welcomed with open arms by his former troops, which was honestly what he had been most afraid of. After all, they had not parted on the best of terms. They hadn’t been fighting but he had failed to give them Damascus, failed terribly. He had been scared that they would blame him, but no, they were overjoyed to see him, and he nearly cried, he was so happy.

For a time after they returned, they lived in some borrowed quarters in town. Ali was working for Feisal still, and they needed a home somewhere close by. Until they found one, town was good. Still, Aurens longed for a place of their own, the place they had once spoken of so briefly, that night when he had been telling Ali about London. But he could wait. All that mattered was Ali’s happiness, and right now, the man was loving his job, despite how busy it kept him. Sometimes he didn’t get back to their quarters until past midnight. Those were the hardest times, and Aurens had to struggle to keep it together. Things would get easier. This was just a transitional period after the Peace Conference. Once things started to fall into place, it would get easier.

He could wait. 

It came as a complete surprise, therefor, the day Ali suggested they go for a ride. That wasn’t something they did, even though Aurens _had_ brought his bike with him, as Ali had suggested. There was just never really time. When Ali was free, they generally spent their time alone together, not out riding the streets. But Ali had brought it up, so Aurens obliged. They rode through the town, and then Ali spoke up. “Turn right here.”

Aurens was taken aback by the directions, but he did as told, turning, following Ali’s continued instructions out of the city and down a dirt road. After a few miles, they came to a fork in the road and, as instructed, Aurens turned left. It wasn’t too much further before a grouping of trees came into sight. Fig trees. And in their midst…..his heart stopped.

A cottage. It was very small, just big enough for a very small family, and again his words from that long ago night returned to him. _“A nice, small cottage in the country, just big enough for two…..maybe a couple more.”_

The bike slowed to a halt. Wordlessly, Aurens turned to Ali. His expression must have been quite something, for one look and Ali burst into laughter. “Honestly, Aurens, your face.”

“Ali…is this what I think it is?”

Smiling, Ali took Aurens’ hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it. “If you think it is our new home, then yes.”

With that, Aurens was on Ali, kissing him with everything he had. Ali toppled from the bike, both men landing in a heap on the ground. Beside them, the bike tipped over with a loud ‘thunk’.

“Aurens!” Ali laughed into the kiss, shoving at the Englishman. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.” He refused to let up, stealing another kiss, and another. “You’re _wonderful_.”

“Why? Because of the house?”

“ _Yes_ , because of the house!” At last Aurens paused, sitting back to take another look at the cottage. “It’s perfect. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Ali was flushed with happiness. “Truly?”

Aurens nodded. “Truly.” He realized at last that his motorcycle had fallen over. “Oh, shit.”

Ali burst into laughter. “Yes. Shit.”

“Not helpful, brat.”

“Hey, _you_ did it.”

“I’m ignoring that comment.” Aurens struggled up and offered out a hand, hauling Ali to his feet with such force that the man stumbled into his arms with a laugh. He only grinned and held Ali closer, slipping his free hand into that thick dark hair and leaning in for a soft kiss. “I love you,” he murmured.

Another laugh. “I love you too, you ridiculous man.”

“Why am I ridiculous?”

“You have not even seen the house yet. How do you even know you will like it?”

He shook his head stubbornly. “I already love it. I _adore_ it.”

Ali’s face was amused. “And that makes you ridiculous.” He took Aurens’ hand. “Come. You must see the inside.”

It was everything Aurens had dreamt of, and more. Simple and modest, but it had a kitchen, which was good, since he had been trying to learn how to cook, and two bedrooms. Two. One of them was more than large enough for more than one child. 

He looked to Ali, at a complete loss for words. Ali was smiling, and he clearly knew what Aurens was thinking. “If we _do_ end up taking in any others, there should be room. And if we need more space as they get older, we can always add on, no?”

“…..Ali….” He shook his head. “I don’t know what to say. It’s _perfect_.” He pulled Ali to him, embracing him tight. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Ali shook his head. “There is no need to thank me, Aurens. I love you. And I want us to have a home where we can be together, grow old together.”

The thought made Aurens melt, brought tears to his eyes. He kissed Ali. “I love you.”

Ali smiled. “I love you, too.”

**~*~**

It didn’t take them long to settle into their new home. Their first order of business was to break in their new bed (it only took about ten minutes after getting in the house for them to get to that). Majid stopped by the next day with a housewarming gift. Later in the week, Auda did the same, much to Aurens’ pleasure, and even Ali had to grudgingly admit it was nice of him, despite the way the two remained often at odds with one another.

Ali still had to work most days, but he made sure he was home by six, and Aurens would have dinner ready. He was working very hard at learning to cook, and bake, and Ali was being an incredibly good sport about eating his many attempts, whether successful or not. All in all, it was everything Aurens could have dreamed of.

Almost.

One night, lying curled close in bed, the breeze blowing in the curtains, he dared to speak up. “Ali?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Are you in contact with your parents at all?”

The surprise was palpable, though it took a moment before Ali answered. “….I am not.”

“….would you like to be?”

Ali hesitated. “…..possibly.”

“What’s preventing you?” Silence answered, but Aurens had a pretty good guess. “….is it me? Us?”

“….a little. I am not certain what they will say.” Ali fiddled with a lock of Aurens’ hair. “I mean they knew about certain…..things…over the years….Majid, for one….but they always expected me to settle down with a nice woman and have many, many children.” Before Aurens’ worries could get the best of him, Ali was continuing. “And while I would not change my situation for anything, I also do not want them coming in and disapproving and scolding and parading their negativity all over the place. You do not deserve that, Aurens.”

At Ali’s words, Aurens was overwhelmed with love. He leaned in and kissed Ali. “Did I tell you yet today just how much I love you?”

Ali laughed. “I believe you may have mentioned it, yes, but feel free to tell me again.”

“Well, I do. Love you. More than anything in the world.”

“Mm,” Ali hummed, stealing another kiss. “The feeling is mutual.” They kissed, soft and lingering, until Aurens was a little dizzy. He rested his head on Ali’s chest, nuzzling up under his chin. He could feel Ali’s fingers carding through his hair and sighed happily. Still, he wasn’t content to let the matter drop.

“Ali?”

“Mm?”

“I think you should contact your parents.”

“…..did you not hear anything I just said?”

“No, I heard all of it. But they’re your parents, Ali. I’m sure they’re wondering how you are.”

Ali had to concede that point. It had been a very long time since he had spoken or even written to them. “I suppose.”

“So do it.”

“But what if they—“ but Aurens was having none of it, interrupting him.

“I can handle anything they say.” Ali was still doubtful but Aurens looked so certain. “Really, Ali. I want you to do this. Please.”

Ali could never say no to Aurens. Besides, he really did miss his parents, especially his mother. “Alright, Aurens. I will write to them.” 

He just hoped they weren’t making a huge mistake.

**~*~**

He received a reply almost immediately, his mother’s energy bubbling up off the page. She was clearly so happy to hear from him, and he felt guilty for not writing sooner. Still, that did nothing to assuage his fears as to how they would react to him and Aurens.

The week before their arrival, Aurens was a madman, rushing about to make certain everything in the house was up to standards. Ali couldn’t stand it, seeing him worry so. “Aurens…”

“Yes?” Aurens didn’t even pause in his tidying. They would be there tomorrow, and he was obsessively dusting every inch of the house. Ali was at his desk, and had been trying to get some work done when Aurens had entered the room.

“Aurens.” Still no response. Instead, Aurens came over to the desk and lifted up Ali’s coffee cup, dusting beneath it. “AURENS!”

That did it. Aurens looked to Ali, eyes wide in surprise at the sternness and sheer volume of Ali’s voice. Ali’s face softened; he reached out, hand covering Aurens’. “Please. Stop.”

Aurens sagged a little. He was clearly exhausted. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

Ali gently removed the cloth from Aurens’ hand and set it aside. Raising Aurens’ hand to his lips, he kissed it softly. “I understand, my love, but you are wearing yourself out. Besides, I do not think they are going to be inspecting surfaces. Even if they were, they would not be looking beneath my coffee cup.”

“I’m going to wash the coffee cup.”

“Aurens—“ he shook his head. “You are so frustrating sometimes.” Rising, he took both hands in his. “Come.”

“Where?”

“To the bath.”

“I’m not finished yet.”

“Yes you are.” Aurens opened his mouth to protest but Ali didn’t let him get the chance. “Aurens, the house is perfect. You are not cleaning it any longer. You are going to take a bath, and I am going to make you rest, whether you like it or not.”

The words brought a smile to Aurens’ face. “Yes, sherif.”

Ali did as was promised, taking his time in scrubbing Aurens down, doing his best to wipe all worry from the man’s mind. He knew that despite what Aurens claimed, the man was afraid. He had such a terrible relationship with his own parents and dreaded having Ali’s disapprove of him as well. Ali was so afraid of what would happen tomorrow.

Curled together in bed, Aurens seemed to sense Ali’s discomfort, and looked up at him. “Are you alright, love?”

Ali did his best to banish all nerves from his eyes and smiled down at Aurens. “I am fine, Aurens.”

Aurens frowned. “You aren’t.” He pushed himself up to an elbow so he could better look Ali in the face. “You’re worried about tomorrow.” His gaze was soft; he stroked Ali’s hair, his cheek. “I’m sorry if I upset you with all my panicked cleaning.”

The words brought a laugh to Ali’s lips. “Do not be. I understand. You just want everything to be perfect.”

Aurens nodded. “I do. And I know it can’t be, and that even if it was, it won’t necessarily change their opinion one way or another. It’s just—“

“---how you are,” Ali finished. “I know. You can be dreadfully troublesome, you know.”

Aurens swatted his shoulder. “You’re such a brat.”

“Mmm.” Ali caught his hand, kissing his fingertips. “And you love me.”

“I do. More than anything.”

And looking up at Aurens, Ali knew that all the worrying in the world was pointless. So what if his parents disapproved? It would be painful, yes, very, but would he trade Aurens for anything? That wasn’t even a question. He had almost lost Aurens once. He could never surrender him again, not for anything in the world.

The Englishman was smiling at him. “What. What’s that look for?”

Ali shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you.”

Aurens leaned in, curling close again, and kissed Ali. “I love you too, Ali.”

He kissed Aurens’ forehead. “Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

So they settled in for the night, feeling both reassured and yet still nervous about what the morning was to bring. 

**~*~**

Aurens woke long before Ali, and went straight back to cleaning. He knew Ali would be frustrated with him, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted everything to be perfect; no, he _needed_ everything to be perfect. He was wracked with nerves. Majid had visited earlier that week, bringing food with him, things that were easy to prepare in advance, things that would keep until the visit.

“Are you nervous?” he had asked.

Aurens hadn’t answered immediately, continuing to prep the food, gaze intent on the recipe before him.

He didn’t have to answer. Majid understood the silence. “Do not worry too much. Ali’s mother is very sweet. His father….”

“What about his father?”

Majid was silent for a moment, thinking about how to answer. “…..he may take a while to adjust to the idea. But he is a good man. And he loves his son. I believe he will want Ali to be happy, whatever it takes. After a while, he will come around.”

The words had somewhat reassured Aurens, but he was still worried. So he made certain to triple-check every single thing in the house.

That was how Ali found him, scurrying about, making certain everything was in order. “Aurens….have you been at this all morning?” The Englishman didn’t answer. “Have you even eaten?”

“…..not yet.”

Ali took Aurens by the arm. “Sit and eat.”

This was an argument Aurens knew he wasn’t going to win, so he did as he was told. In the end, he was happy he did, for Ali sat with him, and they ate together. It soothed his ruffled nerves, and when they finished, Ali didn’t give him a chance to resume cleaning, taking his arm once more.

“Come. Time to get cleaned up and ready.”

They took their time about it, Ali kissing Aurens softly as they donned each article of clothing, and in the end, almost all of those worries had been pushed into the far corners of Aurens’ mind. He didn’t object at all when Ali lead him to their bed and pulled him close, carding his fingers through the golden hair he loved so much. It didn’t take long before Aurens had melted into him, completely relaxed.

Of course that’s when the knock came on the door.

Aurens’ eyes snapped open; he stared at Ali, wide-eyed. Ali stroked his cheek reassuringly, though his own heart was pounding.

“Do not worry, my love.”

Aurens forced himself to relax, knowing Ali had to be nervous as well. Leaning in, he gave Ali a soft kiss. “I adore you,” he murmured. Finding the man’s hand, he squeezed it. “And I’m here for you.”

Those brown eyes looked beyond grateful. “And I you.” With that, they rose from the bed and went to the living room. Aurens held back while Ali answered the door.

The family resemblance was immediately obvious. Ali looked just like his father, except that he had a full beard rather than just a mustache, and his hair was graying. Also, now that Aurens noticed, the smile was all his mother’s. 

“Ali…” the woman’s eyes were glistening with tears of joy; she pulled Ali into her arms. Even Ali’s father looked so happy to see his son, though he was trying to maintain a stern façade as Ali gave him a very respectful salaam.

“Father.”

“And why has it taken you so long to get in touch with us?”

“I am sorry, father. I have been very busy working for King Feisal.”

At the reminder of just how far his son had come, pride filled the man’s face. He opened his mouth but then he noticed Aurens standing there in the living room. “…..and who is this?”

Hesitantly, Aurens stepped forward. Ali put a hand on his shoulder. “Father, mother, this is El Aurens. He helped us to take Akaba and Damascus, among other things, and secured us a seat at the Paris Peace Conference.” 

At the mention of Aurens’ name, Ali’s father’s eyes darkened ever so slightly. Aurens would wager that his reputation preceded him and the man didn’t fully trust him.

“El Aurens, this is my father, Baqir, and my mother, Abal.”

Baqir. The word meant ‘lion’ in Arabic, and so far it seemed extremely fitting. Aurens salaamed. “It is an honor.”

There was a moment of silence, and both Aurens’ and Ali’s nerves began rising. At last, Baqir spoke up. “I have heard a great deal about you, Aurens. You and your English promised Arabia to our people and then took over.”

“Father—“ Ali interrupted, but Baqir wasn’t finished yet.

“And yet as my son said, you helped get us a place at the Peace Conference and, if it is to be believed, helped King Feisal secure his throne.” 

Aurens was silent. He didn’t know if confirming or denying such things would help or hinder the situation. At last, the man nodded his head.

“So, thank you.”

Aurens was unable to speak for a moment, struggling to clear his throat. “I only did what was right. It still wasn’t enough. I wish I could have done more.”

The man regarded him silently, pensively. “You are a strange one, are you not.”

Aurens had no answer. Luckily, Ali interjected. “Would you like to sit down?”

At last, his parents truly entered the house, coming in out of the kitchen and looking around. “You have a nice home, Ali.”

“Thank you, mother.” They sat in the living room, all but Aurens, who had vanished. Ali would wager he was making them all something to drink.

“Why did you not get in touch sooner?”

This again? “I told you, I have been busy.”

Aurens entered the room with a tray of tea, handing it around. Abal smiled up at him as she accepted, thanking him. Baqir barely noticed.

“Did you get the robes I sent you?”

_Oh God._ This was it. “I did.”

“And?”

“And what.” He was all too aware of Aurens sitting nearby, fidgeting ever so slightly.

“And where is the wife? You have had ample time.”

Ali took a deep breath. “There will be no wife, father.”

His father looked stunned. “What? Why?”

“I gave the robes away.”

There was a burst of laughter. “Is that all? Robes can be replaced, Ali, that is no reason not to—“

“No, I mean I gave them away to the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with.”

His father stared at him, confusion etched in every inch of his face. “I do not understand.”

_No, you wouldn’t._ Ali rose from his chair, moving to Aurens’ side and taking his hand. “This is who I gave the robes to. Father, mother, Aurens and I are in love, and we are going to spend our lives together.”

Nothing but silence greeted the words. His parents stared at them, shock on both of their faces. At last his mother spoke up.

“Ali….this is a joke, right?”

He shook his head. “No, mother. It is not a joke.”

It was as if that was the final straw, for his father exploded. “You cannot be serious! Him?? You are going to spend your life with _him?!?_ ”

Ali could feel Aurens flinch beside him and he gave the man’s hand a squeeze. Aurens squeezed back, and he knew then that everything would be alright, no matter how much his father bellowed. “Yes. I am.”

Baqir shook his head, furious. “You messed around a little when you were young and we did not care; that boy, whatever his name was—“

Irritation filled Ali. “Majid. You have known him all my life.”

“Whatever. The point is that you should have grown out of it by now.”

“I had. But Aurens…” Ali looked at the man beside him. “….Aurens is special.”

“What about a family?” His mother spoke up at last. Her eyes were shining as though she were on the verge of crying and for the first time, he felt a little guilty. He knew that she wanted grandchildren, and he was denying her that. Maybe down the line she would have some adopted ones, but at this moment, as far as she knew, she would have none, and it was breaking her heart.

Bariq immediately seized on this point. “Yes! _‘And Allah has made for you mates (and companions) of your own nature. And made for you out of them sons and daughters and grandchildren and provided for you sustenance of the best: will they then believe in vain things and be ungrateful for Allah's favors?_ ’”

Anger was now rising. “Do not quote scripture at me, father. I lost Aurens once; I am not letting him go again, not for anything in the world.”

“And what about our family name? Is it just going to die out with you?”

Ali didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Baqir stared at him but Ali met his gaze, unflinching. After a long moment, the older man shook his head, disgusted. “Fine. Have it your way. But after this, I am finished with you. Come, Abal.”

The two headed towards the door, Baqir furious and determined, Abal looking over her shoulder with pleading in her eyes. Aurens couldn’t just watch them go, he couldn’t.

“Wait!”

Baqir clearly wasn’t about to stop, but Abal halted, and since he was holding her hand, he was forced to do so as well. He refused to look their way, but she did. 

“Please,” Aurens said, voice pleading, “don’t do this. Don’t cut him off because of me. Your son loves you, and I love your son. More than I can ever tell you. More than words could ever properly describe. I would do _anything_ for him, _give_ anything for him.”

Abal looked to her husband, eyes desperate. “…..oh?” he said at last. 

Hope filled Aurens. “Yes. Anything.”

“Then leave him. Leave him and we will not abandon him.”

Aurens’ stomach sank. Still, his resolve hardened. “I’m sorry,” he said firmly, “but that is the one thing I cannot do. I could never leave him. I love him too much.”

Without another word, Baqir left, pulling Abal with him, the door closing behind them with a slam.

Silence filled the house. “Aurens?” Ali’s voice was hesitant. He moved closer. The Englishman’s expression was just what he had expected to see, though it made him ache. Aurens looked stricken. Ali wrapped his arms around Aurens’ neck. “Aurens, look at me.”

Aurens looked at Ali with eyes full of guilt. “I’m so sorry, Ali.”

“No. No, Aurens, do not say that.”

“But they’re your parents, and now you’ll never see them again because of me.”

“I will never see them again because they are stubborn and refuse to accept me for who I am. It has nothing to do with you.”

Aurens was quiet. “…..it has a _little_ to do with me.”

Ali couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright. Maybe a little.” He gave Aurens a kiss. “But I meant everything I said. You are all I need. I would not give you up for anything. You are my entire world, Aurens. You are my life. I cannot live without you. And no one on this earth can make me.”

With that, the last traces of Aurens’ guilt vanished; he pulled Ali closer and kissed him deeply. “I adore you,” he murmured.

Ali ran his fingers through that golden hair, stroked Aurens’ cheek. “And I you.” He gave Aurens another kiss. “Come. Let us go to bed.”

“I have to clean up the tea—“

“You can do it in the morning.” He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Aurens, when did you become such a neat freak?”

Aurens laughed. “Hey, I need _something_ to keep me occupied while you’re at work!”

“Oh, what, so you are the housewife now?”

“Mmm, housewife.” Aurens shrugged out of his clothes. “I kind of like that.

Ali smiled. “Do you.”

“Mmm…” Slipping beneath the covers, Aurens snuggled close to Ali. “….I do.”

Chuckling, Ali tugged a lock of blonde hair. “Well, so long as you like it. I do not want you to feel pigeon-holed into the role. You are always welcome to find a job anywhere you like.”

Aurens swatted Ali’s shoulder. “Dork. I know that.”

“Good.” He kissed Aurens’ forehead. “Sleep, my love. We have had a rather trying day.”

“Putting it mildly,” Aurens mumbled.

Ali felt a little wave of worry. “Are you upset? I mean I would not blame you. My parents were about as rude as I expected.” His father, anyway. His mother had seemed as though she wanted to stay and make amends. 

Aurens gave a little shrug. “Not too much.” He paused. “Your mother is lovely, by the way.”

Ali smiled wistfully. “She is, is she not?”

A nod. “Yes.” He hesitated, trying to sort through what it was he had been trying to say. “But I mean…..obviously it wasn’t the outcome I had hoped for, but I’m not going to let it get me down. As you said, you are all I need.”

Happiness filled Ali. Still, he gave Aurens a little poke. “Actually, I said _you_ are all _I_ need.”

Aurens laughed. “Shut up, idiot.”

“Brat.”

“Dork.”

Laughing, he kissed Aurens. “Get some sleep.”

Aurens did his best to curl closer, which was pretty much impossible; the two were already pressed tight together. Slowly but surely, all the stresses and worries of the day faded away, and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

**~tbc~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baba" means "father", though you will notice that I generally use the English words for mother and father when Ali is speaking.

They settled into their home, their routine, and despite the fight with Ali’s parents, it hadn’t seemed as though life could get any better. Then one day, two small boys had been found abandoned on the limits of the city. They were young, no more than three years old, and remembered nothing of their former lives, not even their names. Ali and Aurens had looked at each other and immediately known that this was fate. These boys were meant to live with them, to complete their family.

They had taken the two children home with them, fed them and clothed them, and given them true names. It wasn’t difficult to come up with those. Their playful natures, the mischief in their eyes….there was only one answer. They named the boys Daud and Farraj, after the boys they had lost, and every day watching them grow, the mischief they got into, Aurens knew that the Daud and Farraj he had known would approve of their successors.

Three years passed. The boys grew, Aurens and Ali were happy, and still they heard nothing from Ali’s parents.

Until one day there came a knock upon the door.

Aurens looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, playing with the boys. “Who on earth could that be?” They didn’t often receive guests without warning, other than Majid, and he knew for a fact that Majid was busy that day.

Ali, who had been sitting going over some paperwork, looked as confused as Aurens. “I do not know.” Setting his work aside, he rose to answer the door.

Daud, caring nothing for the goings on of the adults, looked back to the game at hand and tried to jump the gap between Farraj and Aurens. He didn’t quite make it and landed in a sprawl on Aurens’ lap. Laughing, Aurens began to tickle him. Daud wriggled free and immediately jumped on Aurens’ back. 

“Hey!” Aurens laughed. 

“Hadeed!”

“We’re not playing that game!”

“Hadeed!” Daud repeated, clinging tighter to his father. Laughing, Aurens groped backwards, trying to pull the boy loose.

“Daud!”

Farraj immediately wanted to get in on the fun and abandoned their current game in favor of this new one, also jumping on Aurens, who toppled beneath the weight of two young boys on his back, landing on his stomach with an “ _oof_.” He laughed breathlessly. “Boys…”

Glancing back at the struggle going on in the living area, Ali shook his head with a grin and opened the door. But the grin froze on his face at the sight that greeted him. 

“Hello, son.” 

Immediately Ali was on his guard, body tense. “Mother. Father.” His tone was wary. “Will you come in?”

They did, and at once their attention zeroed in on Aurens, laughing beneath the onslaught of the two boys who were still crawling all over him. Somehow he managed to get a hold of Daud, yanking the child into his arms. “Jareed to _you!_ ”

“That is not how the game works!”

“Oh, you are going to be a stickler for the rules now that you’re losing?” Aurens began to tickle again and Daud wriggled, laughing.

“Baba!” 

“ _Baba?_ ” At the sound of Abal’s shocked voice, Aurens froze immediately. He released Daud and Farraj and the three of them turned to the kitchen, seeing for the first time the two newcomers standing there.

Aurens rose to his feet, doing his best to straighten his robes and messy hair, to smooth out his disheveled appearance. Some part of him wondered why he cared. He didn’t owe these people anything. But at the same time, he didn’t want to give them any more reason to think less of him.

But then Ali was speaking up. “Yes, mother.” Moving to where Aurens and the boys stood, he guided all three of them forward. “Mother, father, this is Daud and Farraj. Our sons. We took them in three years ago, shortly after you last visited.”

His mother was crying, and part of him ached. He knew the tears were both of happiness and yet sadness, sadness that she had missed so much of the boys’ lives already.

He realized then that his father looked emotional as well, and he was taken aback. His father had been the one to walk out. With that thought, all of his surprise and confusion returned. “What are you doing here?”

That seemed to stir his parents out of their surprise and his mother wiped away her tears. It was then that he noticed the handkerchief in her hands. She moved past him to Aurens, who looked incredibly uncertain as he regarded her, even more so when she reached for his hands.

“May I?” she asked.

Confused, he nodded, holding them out. Abal began to wrap the kerchief around his wrists. Shock hit Ali so hard that he nearly swayed on his feet. Was this….did this….he looked to his father, his mother, but they were both intent on what Abal was doing.

The handkerchief now tied around his wrists, Aurens looked to Ali, completely at a loss for what was going on. Her work finished, Abal turned to her son. He was having difficulty breathing.

“Mother,” he managed. “This….does this mean you…”

She nodded. “We give you our blessing.”

Disbelieving, Ali looked to his father. The man gave a nod. “We have heard from Majid what you have done for us, El Aurens—“

“—Majid came to see you?” His father nodded. Ali was shocked, though he didn’t know why. It was exactly the sort of thing Majid _would_ do. 

“He told us of the feelings you have for one another. We will not stand in the way of that.”

Ali moved to his father, clasping his hand. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Baqir’s voice was voice was gruff as he answered, but that wasn’t unusual; he wasn’t one for emotional moments. “You are welcome.” 

Abal, on the other hand, was more than comfortable with her emotions. She embraced Aurens, whispering “welcome to our family.”

The Englishman seemed overwhelmed. “Thank you,” he managed. “I would hug you back, but…” and he raised his hands, still tied.

“Oh!” Abal untied his wrists, handing him the handkerchief. “I am sorry. It is customary before the wedding.”

“ _Wedding?_ ” both men echoed in unison. Ali looked between his parents. “I thought this was just a formality to welcome him into the family.”

Abal shook her head. “We cannot do that without properly showing him how much we appreciate him.”

“But…” Ali couldn’t put the pieces together in his mind in a way that made sense. “….we cannot have a wedding. It is just not done.”

“But we can still have a celebration.”

Ali was silent as he turned this thought over in his head. Honestly, he didn’t hate the idea. He had always rather wished that he and Aurens could be married for real. To have some semblance of a ceremony….

He looked Aurens’ way. The man was giving him a very guarded look as though trying to gauge Ali’s feelings. Still, Ali knew Aurens’ thoughts. He knew Aurens felt the same, knew the man had always wanted a wedding. 

Ali turned back to his parents. “Alright,” he answered. “We will do it.”

Baqir snorted. “As if you would have a choice. Your mother will get her wedding one way or another.”

The words made both Ali and Aurens laugh. Abal’s smile was part abashed, part mischievous. Yes, she was determined to have her wedding.

Aurens somewhat hesitantly gestured to the boys. “Would you like to meet your grandchildren?”

The offer broke the final bit of tension that remained. Abal and Baqir were delighted to meet the boys, to have the grandchildren they had thought never to have. They also truly spoke to Aurens for the first time. Abal and Aurens got along splendidly, which Ali had known they would, but he was relieved to see that Aurens also absolutely charmed his father. By the end of the visit, the two were talking as if they were old friends. 

When his parents left, everyone was sad at the departure, but it was guaranteed that they would be back soon. After all, Abal pointed out, there were many plans to make for the wedding. Aurens had laughed, but Ali knew it wasn’t a joke. He wondered what exactly they were in for.

That night, after the boys were asleep, the men finally crawled into their own bed. Aurens had the biggest smile on his face, and Ali couldn’t help but smile to see it.

“What. What is that face for.”

Aurens shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just so happy.”

“About today?”

“Yes about today. Everyone got along so well.” He toyed with the handkerchief that Abal had tied his wrists with, the gold coin he had found wrapped inside. Ali saw it and snickered. Aurens glanced his way. “What. What’s so funny?”

Ali reached out and gave the handkerchief a little tug. “The tying of the wrists is usually done to the bride.”

Amusement filled Aurens’ face. “Really?” Ali nodded, and Aurens laughed. “Well, that’s alright. I would wear a white wedding gown, if it meant being with you.”

The words filled Ali with warmth and he pulled Aurens closer, kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

Aurens stroked Ali’s cheek. “I love you, too. And I love your parents.”

Ali smiled. “I am glad. I believe they love you as well.”

Aurens’ cheeks flushed, a smile growing. “Really?”

A nod. “Really.” He ran his fingers through Aurens’ hair, kissing his forehead. “Get some sleep, my love.”

The two curled close together. Ali tried to sleep, but he couldn’t stop going over every bit of the day, smiling as he thought of it. After their meeting three years ago, he had never thought to have his parents in his life again. Now everything was going so well. He and Aurens were even going to have something of a wedding.

A wedding planned by his mother.

The thought was somewhat sobering. All his life, his mother had been waiting for the day he got married. She had only one child and thus one chance to throw a wedding. Who knew what sort of plans she had in store for him?

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He could worry about that later. 

Right now it was enough to simply hold Aurens in his arms.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game they are playing is called Fashkhah. You're supposed to jump the gap between two people who are sitting down. Each time you succeed, the people move further apart.
> 
> The second one which Daud switches to is Hadeed wala Jareed. People stand in rows equal distances from one another and a player jumps on them and tries to make them fall. If he fails the standing player yells "hadeed" and if he succeeds the fallen player yells "jareed". So basically Daud was trying to knock Aurens over.
> 
> The tying of the wrists is a custom before the wedding. The groom's mother brings gifts to the bride and ties her wrists with a scarf that has either a gold or silver coin wrapped in it.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while. My dad flew down to FL to be with my grandmother during Hurricane Dorian and a drunk driver hit his car and he was killed. I still haven’t adjusted to it and I obviously haven’t felt like writing. So I’m sorry and I hope you’ll forgive me and understand if it takes a while for another update.

**Author's Note:**

> Abal means 'Wild Rose'.
> 
> The passage I quoted is Holy Quran 16:72. I hope it is fully accurate, because you can never fully trust the internet. I apologize profusely if it is not. I try to do my research but one never really knows.


End file.
